


【利艾】False God

by thewindsounds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindsounds/pseuds/thewindsounds
Summary: Inspired by "Taylor Swift - False God"
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	【利艾】False God

**_—Religion's in your lips, even if it's a False God._ **

他逐個逐個解開他的鈕扣，左手沿着頸部把襯衫輕輕褪開，露出凹凸有致的鎖骨。那鎖骨的主人因為敏感帶被觸碰而輕顫着，他趕緊的朝頸側吻下去，一路到了鎖骨，輕咬突起的部分。

他埋首在頸側的姿態，像是渴求，也像是在禱告，連呼吸也謹慎着。

未久，他感受到他的手輕撫他的臉頰，抬頭望去，對方雙眼濕潤，滿臉潮紅地看着他，感受到他的渴求，他把唇遞了上去，張嘴、吸吮、攪動、輕咬，抵死纏綿。

把身體微微傾前，雙手珍重地護着對方的後背，輕輕一壓，把人壓倒放在床上。他的吻輕落在額頭、鼻尖，再在他那有點紅腫的唇上輕輕吸啜，然後落到胸前、小腹，接着——

**_—The alter is my hips, even if it’s a False God._ **

他看着他把他的褲頭解開，那東西被他輕握着，抬眸對他輕輕笑了一下，在他不解的目光中，張嘴含住，上下套弄。

他被刺激得眼前突然變白，只顧張嘴不斷呻吟，興奮到升仙，雙手用僅餘的意志力抓住枕頭——他還是不敢抓住男人的頭，怕弄傷了他，也弄傷了自己。

他以為他有潔癖，怎知男人待他如珍寶，連這羞恥的行為都看起來那麼虔誠認真。

腿間是他的祭壇，是專屬他的神。他無私奉獻，而神也賜他美酒，他盡數喝盡。

當然，把神拉進人間，也是他的工作。

——反正夜還長，不是嗎？


End file.
